The Island
by mrmuscle
Summary: My verson of what happened after Stranded. OneShot!


I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Please, read and review.

* * *

The Island

Jimmy and Cindy walk out of the Candy Bar, arguing which way to Australia would be faster; the north route or the south route. Jimmy was arguing that the southern route was faster, while Cindy was arguing that the northern route was faster.

"Alright, alright, I know of a way we can settle this." said Jimmy.

"Mapquest?" asked Cindy, mockingly.

"No! I was thinking that we flip a coin. Whoever wins the coin toss gets to drive and take their route. Whoever loses the coin toss can drive on the way back. We can digitally track the distance, thus settling this argument once and for all." said Jimmy.

"Fair enough." said Cindy, dejectedly.

Jimmy rummaged through his pocket and grabbed a quarter. He flipped it, caught it, and covered it with his hand.

"Heads or tails?" asked Jimmy.

"Tails." answered Cindy.

Jimmy nods and uncovered his hand. To his dismay, the coin toss turned up tails.

"Yes! I win! That means that I get to drive your hovercar and take the northern route to Australia." said Cindy, proudly.

Jimmy sulking-ly shakes his head, surprised and outright angry at his luck. He climbed into the hovercar and waited for Cindy to take to the driver's seat. Cindy climbed in and took her seat in the driver's seat. She and Jimmy buckled up. To Jimmy's surprise, Cindy started up the hovercar and drove it like a pro, without his instructions.

"I've seen you drive enough times to know how to drive this thing." said Cindy.

"Oh" was all Jimmy could say.

Suddenly, Jimmy felt the hovercar stop.

"What the…?"

"Relax, were just getting some gas. Don't want to run out like last time, do we?" asked Cindy.

"Guess not." said Jimmy.

Cindy smiled as she walked into the gas station. With Cindy doing other things, that left Jimmy time to think.

_What happened between Cindy and me? Before we went to the island, we were at each other's throats, but now, after we went to the island, were acting like we're the best of friends. _

_**Do you really mind it though? After all, you know you like her. Heck, some would go as far as to say that you love the girl.**_

_Ya, I know that, but how do I tell her my true feelings? After all, she does have a temper on her, and I don't want to make her angry. Besides, what if she rejects me?_

_**You won't know until you try, now will you?**_

Jimmy was so deep in thought that he failed to notice that Cindy had returned.

"Jimmy, you alright?" asked Cindy.

Jimmy shook himself from his thoughts.

"Ya, I'm alright, just deep in thought." said Jimmy.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Cindy.

"Sorry, can't accept. Thoughts are supposed to be confidential ya know." said Jimmy.

Cindy was crestfallen for a moment, until she remembered what she was doing.

"Here, I got you a slurpee." said Cindy.

"Thanks!" said Jimmy.

Jimmy took the slurpee and started to down it, forgetting the one thing that happens when you have something frozen too quickly. Jimmy suddenly clutched his head, while Cindy started laughing.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! You get a brain freeze?" asked Cindy, still laughing.

Jimmy nods his now frozen head, while Cindy continues to laugh. After a few moments, Cindy stopped laughing, and took her seat in the hovercar. She buckled up and took off. Jimmy continued to drink his slurpee, this time more slowly. Once they were out of American airspace, Cindy activated the miles tracker. Once she did that, she programmed in the location that they were going and put the hovercar on autopilot.

"Hey Cindy, you did put the gas in, didn't you?" asked Jimmy.

"Oops!" said Cindy.

Jimmy smacked his forehead.

"Sike! Of course I did! Do you really think I would be that stupid to forget something like that?" asked Cindy.

"No, I didn't say that. I was just making sure." said Jimmy.

The two sat in an unexpected and eerie silence for a few moments. Finally, Jimmy broke the silence.

"Cindy, I have a question? Why did you want to go on this trip? I mean, we were arguing about Australia being a country or a continent, and then we were arguing about which route was faster, but what was the real reason you wanted to come? Did you want to prove that you're better than I am? Did you want to prove that you were right? Or was there a deeper reason you came?" asked Jimmy.

Cindy, after making sure that they weren't going crash into something, looked Jimmy strait in the eye.

"I wanted to come so I can be near you." said Cindy.

Jimmy raised a skeptical eyebrow, but allowed Cindy to continue.

"Jimmy, I think I know the real reason we fight all the time. It not because we want to be better than one another, nor is because we both have massive egos the size of the United States." said Cindy.

With that, they both started to laugh a lighthearted laugh. A few moments later, they regained eye contact with one another.

"The reason we fight all the time is because I believe that we aren't totally honest with each other. Its time that I tell you the truth." said Cindy.

Cindy grabs Jimmy hand.

"The truth is I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you forever. James Isaac Neutron, can I be your girlfriend?" asked Cindy.

A shocked Jimmy just smiled.

"Let me answer that in the following way." said Jimmy.

Jimmy tilts Cindy's head, closes his eyes, and gives her a beautify long and romantic kiss. They ride off into the sunset, to their destination, holding that very kiss.

* * *

Update: A/N I have a new story based off this one. It's called The Land Down Under. Check it out.


End file.
